Golden Age Violetta
Personality Incredibly shy and insecure, likes to block out the world via music. Doesn't respond to stress very well, prefers people like doctors and scientists over strangers. She has no idea of the world outside of the lab. Backstory Some young scientists - early 20's in age of both genders were hired by Russian government or a mix of them to help with the creation of an experiment They had to for lots of money and benefits and lots of benefits - abandon their lives and go to a facility where they stay and live with the subject. The character would be essentially born in like a tube (like the image of a body submerged in a tank as she is pumped with injections and needles.) She was born essentially in that environment - a sterile lab and/or almost like a mini psychiatric ward in look but not feel, nobody comes out. There are two "experiments": 1) Violetta (the OC) who is being made through genetic and quirk experimentation. 2) The Teachers (scientists) who are being monitored by both security cameras and a sleeper agent of the government who pretends to be a scientist who monitors how Violetta’s quirk works and how the scientists grow with Violetta - how they spread the virus and how the virus itself works. The scientists do not know about her quirk or the parasitic nature of it. Occasionally people in suits or hooded people would come for a “special day” to put her to the test or consider becoming her “new parents” or “owners”. One of the scientists killed everyone else and tried to run away with her to WayHaven to protect her. Resources Some money, clothes and such in a suitcase. Some knives, her gun and silencer and some boxes of ammo. Not a lot of resources to start out. Equipment/Weaponry She has a 9mm handgun with silencer for self-defence, two combat knives, clothing like the one in reference image. Has a skinsuit, nose filter, gas mask, noise canceling headphones, gloves of sorts to keep the outside world out. Specialization Assassination, stealth, seduction Quirk Virus The virus is created via her sweat glands. So any physical contact she makes leaves the virus around. Virus can infect the host only through going into the body such as the mouth or through open wounds. Virus can survive for two hours outside Violetta’s body. If it doesn't find a host by then. it dies. Virus can also be killed by doing things like washing your hands with soap or being sterile in other ways. After virus enters victims body symptoms are as followed. After eight minutes the host will experience coughing and itching in his throat. After eighteen minutes he will get high temperature up to thirty-nine degrees in span of one minute. After twenty-eight minutes host will start vomiting and his body will start dehydrating. After thirty-eight minutes Host will get severe muscle cramps all over the body thus making him unable to move. After second stage Virus enters a "safe mode" where it internally protects the user from dying. Of course it protects it to the extent that symptoms can't kill it. Any other physical way will do the job. But virus does not kill the host under any circumstances. The only antidote is Violetta’s blood. After antidote is given the patient will go back to normal after six minutes. Versatility Trained in Military CQC training, fighting with a knife, assassination, military stealth techniques, seduction through daily routine and/or simulations. Taught Latin and Russian, French and Italian by two of the scientists- versed in different languages. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Deceased